L'Ombre de la Lumière ou la Lumière de l'Ombre
by HailaJoluir
Summary: 2 jeunes filles se dirigent avec impatience vers Hope's Peak Academy, espérant avoir la chance de changer de vie. Hélas, elles se retrouvent sans le savoir dans un lieu étrange entouré de nombreux élèves tout, sauf normaux. Une simple version réécrite et modifié de Super Danganronpa 2 avec de nouveaux personnages. Attention: Spoiler du jeu et d'anime (Danganronpa 3, pas Animation)


-Regarde.

Une voix que je connais que trop retentit dans mes oreilles tandis qu'une main avec un doigt tendu s'ajoutait dans ma vision

-Nous y sommes enfin.

Malgré la bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, j'étais fière de ce qu'elle pointait du doigt

-Je te comprends.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous y sommes, je ne sais même pas comment le dire.

Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle. Tant de joie, de fierté, d'impatience et d'excitation en voyant, à quelques mètres devant nous, se dresser Hope's Peak Academy, dans laquelle nous étions sur le point d'entrer

 _Cette académie, dont l'entrée signifiait faire parti du haut niveau de l'espoir et des meilleurs du monde, sans exagération. Tous voulait plus que tout y entrer, cette académie représentait beaucoup pour les lycéens, que ce soit l'honneur, l'espoir, l'élite, et j'en passe. Faire parti des Ultimates était comme faire parti d'une élite supérieur, de la haute hiérarchie, du gratin des célébrités._

Je sentis soudainement une main attraper mon poignet

-Aller, viens vite, on va être en retard.

Je la suivi en marchant doucement, tout en regardant encore les hauts bâtiments de l'académie. 

_Peut-être qu'ici, cela pourra enfin être possible. Peut-être que nous pourrons enfin... Peut-être que... Peut-être que... Peut-être..._

 _Qu'est ce que...?_

 _Hein ?_

 _Une porte ?... Est ce qu'il faut que j'y aille ? Est-ce le seul chemin ? C'est étrange, mais il ne semble pas y avoir aucun autre chemin._

J'ouvris la porte et une lumière blanche m'aveugla pendant quelques instants. Puis...

Un groupe de personnes se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe.

-Qui est là ?

-Tiens, encore un.

\- On dirait plutôt une.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-T'es en première année ?

-Evidemment qu'elle l'est, comme nous tous.

 _Donc des Ultimates. Tous assemblés dans une seule salle._ _Étrange_ _. Et si c'était un piège ?_

-Toi aussi, t'as du mal à entrer ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu n'entres pas ?

Je posais un pied doucement sur le sol, prête à bondir en cas de danger. Rien. J'appuya sur le sol, toujours rien, aucun bruit. J'entra complètement et, par habitude, ferma la porte derrière moi et alla me placer au pupitre au fond du côté de la porte.

 _Tout cela est bien étrange. J'allais à l'académie, puis plus rien, puis une seule porte qui me mène à cette classe. Et plus étrange, je ne me souvenais de rien. Pas de cérémonie d'entrée ? Et juste cette porte ? Je suis me suis retrouvée dans le couloir, comme par magie et_ _,_ _sans que personne ne m'ai donné la moindre instruction, devant cette porte derrière laquelle était rassemblés plusieurs élèves de 1ère année._

-C'est bizarre, je pensais que celui d'avant était le dernier.

-C'est pourtant évident que non. Regarde, il y a 18 bureaux.

 _18... 18 tables, donc 18 élèves (sans compter le bureau du professeur). Et il y a 1,2,3,4,5... 16 élèves, 17 en me comptant. Il manque donc 1 élève, mais qui ?_

Je regardais chaque élève, un par un. Quelque chose me frappa

 _Elle, où est-elle ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas ici ? Nous étions sensées être dans la même classe. Malgré la situation, il faut que je sache où elle est._

Garçon brun avec un épi-Euh... Excusez-moi...

Gros gars blond-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Garçon brun avec un épi-C'est juste... Pourquoi sommes-nous tous assemblés dans cette classe ? Personne ne m'a parlé d'un rendez-vous dans un lieu... Est ce qu'il y a un cérémonie d'entrée ici...?

Gros gars blond-Je comptais en discuter une fois que tout le monde serait arrivé.

Petit gars blond-Mais il manque qui encore ?

Gros gars blond-Juste 1 élève. Vous pouvez bien attendre un peu.

Petit gars blond-Il a intérêt à se dépêcher, sinon je l'éclate !

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-T'énerver ne va pas l'amener plus tôt !

Petit gars blond-Je m'en fous !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, tout les regards se portèrent sur la personne qui l'ouvrait, mais qui n'entrait pas

Fille aux cheveux argentés en tresses-Qui va là ?

Fille aux longs cheveux violets-Tu... Tu vas bien ?

Gros gars blond-Et bien alors, tu n'entres pas ?

-Et bien.

Petit gars blond-Bon t'entres, oui ?! On attends plus que toi !

-Oui, oui, pardon.

La personne entra et ses yeux scrutèrent la salle jusqu'à tomber sur moi. Puis...

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine\- Fu !

Elle se précipita sur moi et me serra dans ses bras

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine-Où étais-tu passé, Fu ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Moi-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolée.

Gros gars blond-Nous allions justement en discuter, nous attendions juste le dernier élève.

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine-Et je suis la dernière ?

Gros gars blond-Il semblerait que oui.

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine-Mais... Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Et comment j'ai atterrie ici ?

Gros gars blond-Justement, j'aimerait confirmer quelque chose. Parmi tout ceux ici présent... Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui se souvient comment ils sont arrivés dans cette classe ?

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Hein...?

Fille aux cheveux noirs,roses,bleu et blanc-Ben, par cette porte, non ?

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-Très drôle...

Gros gars blond-Et cette porte, t'y es arrivé comment ?

Silence

Tous se regardèrent d'un air surpris, personne ne fit le moindre signe, ni ne leva la main. Donc personne ne se souvenait non plus.

Gros gars blond-Donc, avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, vous étiez dans cette classe et tous ici présent ont le même symptôme. Qu'importe la manière dont vous regardez les choses, ce n'est pas naturel. Même ceux qui ont l'air stupide serait d'accord, n'est ce pas ?

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange. Personne ne se souvient de la manière dont ils étaient arrivés ici... Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "ceux qui ont l'air stupide" !?

 _Il a plutôt raison, mais il devrait arrêter de nous prendre de haut._

Gros gars blond-Dès le moment où tu as mit un pied dans le campus, j'imagine que tu as ressenti un évanouissement, et maintenant tu es là sans savoir pourquoi... C'est ce que j'ai vécu avant d'arriver ici. Ai-je raison de dire que c'est le cas de vous tous ?

Garçon brun avec un épi-C'est vrai que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé...

 _Et à moi aussi. Étrange comme situation_

Petit chef brun\- Hein ? Donc ce n'était pas juste moi ? Tout le monde à eu ce même vertige ?... C'est vraiment bizarre !

Fille aux longs cheveux violets-Même si ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, c'est trop beau pour être vrai...

Gros gars blond-Alors tu dis que ce n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence ?

Fille aux longs cheveux blond pâle-Hm ?

Gros gars blond-Nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses sur le coupable de ce phénomène.

 _Evidemment, cela semble plus que probable. Tous ces Ultimates qui s'étaient évanouis pour se réveiller dans une classe sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là, ce n'est pas normal. Il y a bien quelques hypothèses dans ma tête, mais aucune n'est positive._

Gars musclé aux cheveux noirs-Ha ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es inquiets, mais ça ne semble pas si important...

Garçon aux cheveux rose-...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Gars musclé aux cheveux noirs-Je veux dire que c'est un problème mineur. Au lieu d'essayer de comprendre Pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous devrions essayer de savoir Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas partir.

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Heh ? Qu'est'tu veux dire par on ne peut pas sortir ?

Petit chef brun-QUOI ? Sérieusement !?

Le petit chef a couru vers la porte et a essayé par tout les moyens de l'ouvrir. Mais..

Petit chef brun-Ça ne s'ouvre pas ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Gars musclé aux cheveux noirs-Peu après être arrivé, j'ai essayé d'aller chier... Mais la porte ne bougeait pas du tout !

Garçon aux cheveux rose-Hé, hé... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gars musclé aux cheveux noirs-Même avec toute ma force, je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir ! Alors pour vous, ce serait impossible de l'ouvrir.

Fillette blonde avec des couettes-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Garçon brun avec un épi-Elle... Elle a raison ! c'est impossible ! Parce que... Quand je suis passé par la porte, elle s'est ouverte normalement... Ce n'était pas verrouillé !

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine-C'est pareil pour moi. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle s'est ouverte sans effort.

Moi-Pareil pour moi, elle était très facile à ouvrir.

Un silence se fit dans la salle

Fille aux cheveux noirs,roses,bleu et blanc-OOOOoohhhhhhhh ! Elle vient enfin de parler !

Moi-Quoi ?

Fille aux cheveux noirs,roses,bleu et blanc-Toi, là, Fuuu ou je sais pas quoi, on t'entendait pas.

Moi-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important compte tenu de notre situation ?

Fille aux cheveux noirs,roses,bleu et blanc-Pour moi, oui !

Petit chef brun-Comment ça ? Quelle situation ?

Moi-Réfléchissez. Nous sommes enfermés dans une pièce sans savoir comment nous y sommes arrivés. Qu'est ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ?

Petit chef brun-Euh...

Fille aux longs cheveux blond pâle-Je sais pas...

Garçon aux cheveux rose-...Une amnésie passagère ?

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-Mais bien sûr ! Et la porte fermé, c'est l'amnésie aussi ?

Moi-Exact. Ma théorie pencherait plutôt vers un enlèvement.

Garçon aux cheveux rose-Un enlèvement ?

Petit chef brun-QUUOII ?

Garçon brun avec un épi-Mais pourquoi ?

Moi-À votre avis ?

Gros gars blond-C'est plutôt facile, même pour des abrutis comme vous.

 _Bon, je suis contente qu'il y en ai au moins 1 qui comprenne ce que je veux dire, mais il devrait arrêter avec sa supériorité._

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Bon, les esprits supérieurs, vous pouvez nous donnez quelques explications ?

Moi-Je ne pense pas supérieur à vous. Mais vous vous souvenez où vous étiez sur le point d'entrer, n'est ce pas ?

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-Où nous étions sur le point d'entrer ?

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Pas vraiment... De quoi tu parles ?

Garçon brun avec un épi-Mais bien sûr ! De Hope's Peak Academy !

Moi-Exactement.

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine-Mais oui !

Garçon brun avec un épi-C'est l'académie la plus prestigieuse au monde. Entrer dans cette académie, c'est faire partie de l'élite...

Petit gars blond-Merci pour cela, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de la brochure de l'établissement, ni de ses louanges !

Moi-Très drôle. Non, sans rire, entrer dans cette établissement c'est faire parti de l'élite, exacte ?

Garçon brun avec un épi-Oui, c'est vrai, enfin je crois.

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-Et donc ?

Moi-Et vous ne pensez pas que certaines personnes pourraient penser que l'élite peut valoir chère ?

Il y eu un silence. Je me rendais bien compte d'avoir alourdi l'atmosphère, mais c'est ce que je pensais réellement

Garçon brun avec un épi-En... Enlevé ?!

Petit chef brun-Mais poupoupou... POURQUOI ?

Jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-Ma famille n'est pas riche, pourquoi m'enlever ?

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Peut-être que toute la classe à été enlevée, et que tu n'as juste eu pas de chance.

Gros gars blond-Et comment celui qui nous on enlevé pu savoir qui faisait parti de la classe ?

Moi-Effectivement. Je ne pense pas que la simple classe soit la cause, mais l'établissement. Rappelez vous, ce n'est pas la richesse ou la célébrité de votre famille qui vous fait entrer ici, mais le fait que êtes des Ultimates.

Garçon brun avec un épi-C'est vrai.

Fille aux cheveux argentés en tresses-Mais dans tout les cas, cela ne change pas notre situation.

Garçon brun avec un épi-Comment ça ?

Fille aux cheveux argentés en tresses-Ce ne comprends pas les forces qui nous retiennent à l'intérieur, mais nous ne pouvons pas nier que nous sommes enfermés dans cette salle de classe.

Garçon brun avec une mèche-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?...

Garçon aux cheveux rose-Et bien... Nous avons... Certainement été mêlé... À quelque chose de dangereux...

Gars avec des cheveux blancs-Ou alors... Peut-être que cela serait plus sensé de penser qu'il s'agit d'un examen d'entrée ?

Garçon brun avec un épi-Un examen d'entrée ? Celui de Hope's Peak Academy ?

Fille aux longs cheveux blond pâle-Mais, selon les règles de Hope's Peak Academy, il n'existe pas d'examen d'entrée.

Gars avec des cheveux blancs-Peut-être publiquement, mais il est possible qu'il y ai un examen d'entrée spécial.

-Ah, tu as tort. Ce n'est pas un examen d'entrée.

 _Hein ? Qu'est ce c'était que ça ? Quelqu'un vient de parler... Mais qui ?_

Gros gars blond-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça à l'instant ?

Petit gars blond-Hey, gros lard... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cette mignonne petite voix tout à coup ?

Gros gars blond-Je ne contesterai pas ta remarque sur mon poids, mais cette voix que vous venez d'entendre n'était pas la mienne.

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Hein ? Mais alors c'était qui ?

-En fait, il s'agit de la mienne.

 _C'est bien de dire que c'est la tienne, mais où_ _es-tu et qui es-tu ?_

Gars musclé aux cheveux noirs-QUI EST LÀ ? QUI ES TU ?

Fille aux cheveux courts mauves pâles-Cela semble venir du bureau du professeur.

 _Le bureau du professeur ? Pourtant en entrant, il me semblait qu'il n'y avait personne à cette endroit_

-Très bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé ! Commençons !

Nos regards à tous se portèrent vers le bureau du professeur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudainement, un lapin rose ailée sortit de derrière le bureau avec une baguette qui faisait des cœurs partout

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça...?

-On dirait un animal en peluche...

Lapin Rose-C'est vrai, je suis une peluche toute mignonne. Je suis la Magical Miracle Girl Usami, connu sous le nom d'Usami. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis votre douce, moelleuse et câline professeur.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à un lapin rose en jupe avec des cœurs . Et en plus, c'est notre professeur ?! C'est pas possible, qu'est ce que j'ai pris avant de venir ? Ou m'a-t-on forcé à prendre quelque chose ?_

Petit chef brun-H-Hein ? Est ce que j'hallucine ? Est ce que je suis le seul à voir ça ?

Garçon aux cheveux rose-Nan, je le vois aussi...

Fille avec un chignon bas blond platine-...Très mignon...

 _Je m'en serais doutée, tiens_

Fille brune à la peau bronzée-Qu'est c'est que ce chihuahua qui parle !?

Fille aux cheveux noirs,roses,bleu et blanc-Eh !? C'est un chihuahua !?

Usami-Est ce que quelqu'un ici sait ce qu'est un lapin ? C'est un mignon petit animal qui est très doux et très gentil.

Fille aux cheveux noirs,roses,bleu et blanc-Ouais, ben va dire ça au lapins de Watership Down !

Usami-Au lapins de quoi ?

Moi-Laisse tomber.

Usami-Et bien, c'est ce que je suis ! Un lapin dansant, chantant et parlant !

Petit chef brun-Attendez ! Laissez moi comprendre ça d'abord !

Usami-Okie-Dokie !

Petit chef brun-Um... Vous tous, vous en pensez quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu un lapin en peluche qui puisse chanter, danser, ni parler auparavant...

Petit gars blond-C-C'est probablement contrôlé à distance ou quelque chose comme ça... Ne soit pas aussi peureux devant un jouet pour enfant.

Garçon aux cheveux rose-M-Même s'il est piloté à distance, n'a-t-il pas l'air vraiment vivant ? C'est très avancé pour un jouet...

Gros gars blond-Ses mouvements et ses mimiques ne sont pas le problème. Le plus important, c'est ce qu'il vient de dire... On dirait qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de notre situation actuelle.

Usami-Bien sûr que je sais ! Je suis le professeur de ce voyage scolaire !

Gros gars blond-Voyage scolaire...?

 _Donc j'avais bien entendue. Un voyage scolaire... Pardon ? Comment ça ?_

Gros gars blond-Hey... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par voyage scolaire ?

Usami-Un grand groupe d'étudiants qui vont faire un voyage avec un professeur ! C'est un grand événement de l'année scolaire !

Garçon brun avec un épi-On-on ne s'attendait pas à une traduction aussi littéral...

Usami-Maintenant, partons pour le voyage scolaire !

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai loupé quelque chose, non ?_

Soudainement, le lapin fit tourner sa baguette, ce qui fit s'ouvrir le toit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, emportant les murs avec lui, révélant du sable, des palmiers, les nuages blanc, la mer et le ciel bleu.

Garçon brun avec un épi-Hein ?

 _Ce qu'il vient de se passer et inexplicable, je n'y comprenais plus rien. La classe venait de s'effondrer comme des cartes_

Garçon brun avec un épi-Qu'est ce que...

Petit chef brun-Humm...

 _Notes de l'auteur: Nouvelle histoire que je commence à publier en même temps que celle sur Hunter x Hunter. Pour ce chapitre, l'histoire était à la 1ère personne, mais je vais certainement changer cela dans la suite. J'admets ne pas avoir beaucoup décris, ni développé mes personnages, mais ça, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant_


End file.
